I'm What Now?
by Mikaylah
Summary: In Santa Barbara Police Department there are strange things happening. When the suspect is severely injured in an empty interrogation room, it brings attention of the infamous Winchesters. All seems to point to vengeful spirit of one.. Shawn Spencer? But he can't be dead! Can he? He would've noticed if he wasn't alive.. right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Santa Barbara, 1989**_

„_Shawn!"shouted angry voice of Henry Spencer as soon as he walked through the door. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. „Shawn, get down here. Now!"_

_It didn't take long before he saw his son slowly walking from the stairs. „What, Dad?" he asked as sheepishly as he could._

„_Don't give me that. You know damn well what, kid. And don't even let me start with that!" Henry said pointing to the door. On the ground there was line of salt._

„_That is necessary. But it's useless now."_

_With that Henry raised his eyebrows. 'That oughta be good' he thought._

„_Oh, really? How so?"_

„_You broke the line." Shawn said with serious face._

_Henry let out a exasperated gasp. „No, I meant why is it necessary?"_

„_Well that's obvious."_

„_Is it?"_

„_It's to keep the ghosts away."_

„_Ghosts?" Henry asked with completely stoic face, but in his mind he was chuckling._

„_Yes."_

„_So Ghosts. You're going with that to cover that mess you made in our neighbour's house?"_

„_Well it was them. And he's our neighbour, the ghosts could go into our house next."_

„_And that salt?"_

„_Gus said they can't cross it. With an undamaged line, they can't go in. I'm keeping us safe, Dad."_

„_Oh really.." Henry trailed off as he walked to the back door. He then walked from room to room and returned back._

„_So Shawn. If I leave out he fact, that ghosts doesn't exist.."_

„_But.."Shawn interrupted, but shut his mouth when he saw his father's gaze._

„_Let me finish. There are other problems. If there really were ghosts and there were for whatever reason terrified of salt and there would want to harm you, you'd be finished. You sealed off the front door, but you were absolutely oblivious to the fact that we have a back door, not to mention numerous windows. So you secured the front not caring about the back. While you would stare on the front door, Casper the homicidal ghost would come in from the back and you'd be dead. Rookie mistake kid."_

„_Damn.." Shawn sighed._

„_No swearing, Shawn. Little advice, next time when you come up with some ridiculous cover story, make sure all facts check. Now, you mind telling me what the hell were you doing in Mr. Peterson's house?"_

* * *

**Also Santa Barbara, 2009**

Shawn Spencer was watching his target, when his phone rang. He answered not taking his eyes from what he was watching.

„Where are you, Shawn?" Gus asked.

„Where would I be?"

„That's what I'm asking. In five minutes will begin The Mentalist marathon and we always watch that at my place."

„Don't worry, my sweet chocolate pumpkin, I'll be there."

„In five minutes?" Gus asked again, getting suspicious.

„Sure."

There was long silence before Shawn decided to correct himself. „Okay, maybe I'll be little late."

Now Gus narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Shawn would never miss this.

„Shawn, where are you?"

„On the way." Shawn answered vaguely.

„Why don't you wanna tell me?"

„Why do you keep asking?" Shawn couldn't stop his annoyed answer. He knew it wasn't fair to his best friend. But he had to do this alone. Everything depended on it.

„Shawn, what's going on? You didn't take case without consulting me, did you?"

„Gus, don't be flip-flops in Siberia. Of course not." Gus sighed with relief. But his joy was shortlived, when he heard the next sentence. „No one hired me, technically."

„What do you mean, technically?"

„What I said. Listen, sorry buddy, but I'll explain later. I'll.." Shawn froze mid-sentence as he felt cold metal against his neck followed by unmistakable sound of cocking gun.

„Shawn? Are you there?" Gus asked nervously as he was hoping he didn't hear what he thought he was hearing. But the silence was eloquent. That was definitely a gun. He didn't waste any more time and called detective Lassiter.

„Damn it, Spencer." Carlton Lassiter cursed as he stared at the too familiar iphone and key chain, both now in evidence bags. „What did you get yourself into now?" he whispered as he turned around. When he saw figure of Henry Spencer angrily marching towards him, he silently cursed. He really didn't need to deal with another Spencer, when he had to find the irritating psychic wannabe once again.

Of course older Spencer demanded informations, of course there was no chance that he wouldn't be part of this investigation. All that was clear to him. And as he was sure of that, he was damn sure that they would find him. They always did. Why would this time be any different?

* * *

**Still Santa Barbara, 2010**

Santa Barbara Police Department was quiet. Place was swarming with people, cops and suspects alike, but it was so damn quiet. No crazy theatrics, no smoothies or obscure movie references that no one even heard about. No glue, no peanut butter, no snow balls. And no 'Lassie'. He didn't understand it. Spencer was annoying him to his core, but he missed it. All of it. And he was beginning to think that it may never come back. The last promising lead was six month ago. But it was a dead end. All hope was beginning to fade. It was so frustrating. He wished it was some sick joke, that he just ran away, as he used to do before he started this psychic detective nonsense. But he knew that there was no chance that was the case.

„Damn it!" he shouted as he kicked to his table. It was painful but he didn't care. He glanced at his partner, who looked at him understandingly. He looked her into her eyes and saw the pain. Then he just sighed and walked out of the station. He needed a fresh air for a moment. He hated the way Juliet O'Hara looked these days. Like an empty shell filled with nothing but pain. When he'll find Spencer, he's gonna kill him for making his partner suffer. And he will find him. He just will.

Little more confident and calm, Lassiter walked to the station again and sat down to his desk. Someone approached and he looked up to see Spencer senior.

„Anything new?" he asked with desperation in his eyes. Lassiter's sigh was all he needed

„What exactly are you doing to find my son?!" he yelled.

„You know damn well we're doing what we can, but.."

„Like hell! If that was true you would've already found him! Or something, anything to tell us what happened. But we're in the same spot we were in 09'. So don't give me 'we're doing what can' bullshit!"

„But there are just no leads at the time.." Lassiter calmly said, but he was interrupted, again.

„So you're just gonna give up on him?!" Henry stretching his hands to catch Lassiter by his shirt, but stopped when the mug on the table suddenly shattered into dozens pieces.

Shawn Spencer was leaning against the pillar with angry posture. Everyone was ignoring him. As they couldn't see him. He hated this dream. And he was even angrier when he saw his father and Lassie fighting. Just because they couldn't see him. Suddenly a mug on Lassiter's desk shattered. Shawn face widened with huge grin.

_Ha! I totally Ghost-ed that mug! I became Patrick Swayze! _

„Mr. Spencer." said Juliet with slight smile as she was approaching them.

_And there is Demi Moore. I love this dream. _

„Juliet." said Henry, visibly more calm once he saw the female detective.

_Wait. Where's my Whoopi Goldberg?_

„Have you heard from Gus? I tried to reach him." Juliet inquired as though she could hear him.

„No, sorry. But I called to his office and it seems that he's taking insane workload on him. Like he wants to bury himself in the papers."

„It must be very hard on him."

„Yeah.." it's all Henry said. He already forgot about his outburst, sinking again into depression and hopelesness.

„We'll find him."

„I know. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Call me if you find anything." he said and just walked away, Lassiter with Juliet sympathetically gazing after him.

Only thing Shawn could think about was.. _No Whoopi Goldberg? I hate this dream._

* * *

**Guess where, 2014**

Shawn was bored. Last week it was fun with that little commotion in the interrogation room. He couldn't help but chuckle when ex-con, which attacked his father, was being transported with severe injuries to the hospital. _Karma's a bitch, _he thought.

So yeah, last week was good. But now it's just insufferable. He begged for something to happen, because apparently he couldn't leave the station and to the top of that, no one paid any attention to him. _This dream sucked._

„Agent Greer, this is agent Walsh, FBI." Shawn was becoming oblivious to his surroundings, earlier nothing was going on, but this caught his attention. Young FBI agents started to talk with Lassie, but he didn't pay much attention to that. He observed agents for a while, then he chuckled. _FBI agents my ass. _He was angry that he couldn't let Lassie know that these two were imposters.

„..Spencer?" asked the taller agent, which caught Shawn's attention again.

„He has an alibi. And I don't really have to share anything with you. I'm just telling you so you'll leave him alone." Shawn smiled. Lassie was becoming irritated. That was dangerous for those two.

„If you want to talk with our superior.." the smaller one smirked as he pulled out a business card.

„I don't give a shit about your superior. You know what, why don't _you _go talk to my superior. I have work to do." Lassie barked and was turning to leave, when the taller one asked:

„Does he have any relatives?"

„His ex-wife is god knows where. He doesn't have siblings. And his only son is presumed dead. Look elsewhere."

Shawn's eyes widened. _I'm what now?_ Anger was boiling inside him. Even if this was stupid dream, how could they think he's dead? And what about those imposters asking about his family?

Lassiter was pissed. He respected the Bureau, but he almost immediately hated those two arrogant.. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt sudden shiver in his back and saw lights flicker. And in the next second he thought he gone insane.

„'m not dead!" echoed so familiar voice.

And in the next he knew he did. He could swear he saw Shawn Spencer appear in front of him, the same clothes he had when he last saw him. He saw anger in his eyes as he was pointing at the two FBI agents. „Ink.. bad ink masking to be good.. and paper..oh bad paper.. and that hair.. oh, Lassie, it's all bad!"

Lassiter for a moment forgot that Shawn Spencer couldn't be here, but in his defence it was so easy, when everyone seemed to see the same thing.

„What the hell are you talking about Spencer?"

Dean Winchester exchanged glances with his brother. It seemed they found their vengeful spirit. But right now they couldn't do anything, thanks to this theatrics they were literally surrounded by cops. Any sudden movement even from 'FBI' could be fatal mistake.

Meantime, the ghost was shooting them angry look. Then he closed his eyes and put finger to his temple. „The badge! Check the badge! It's all fake.. mainly the hair." and with that, Shawn Spencer disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like the whole station just froze. They all saw it, they all heard it but no one could believe it. Most of them believed in Shawn's psychic powers, well the ones who remembered him. But this – this was a whole new level of insanity. And it didn't help when their Head Detective asked the smaller agent to show him the badge again. It seemed that detective Lassiter acknowledged presumed-dead-psychic's words as if he was from flesh and blood, as if he was still standing there. The same detective who didn't believe he was psychic in the first place, was now blatantly accepting suggestions from him in the shape of – well of whatever it was.

„McNabb! Cuff the tall one!" Lassiter shouted as soon as he checked the badge again. Dean quickly glanced at his brother again and then he looked around for possible escape routs. Unfortunately, there were none – cops were literally everywhere. So he let himself be cuffed and taken to the interrogation room by the grumpy detective. Before he entered the room he turned around and watched Sam to be taken to the other interrogation room. As soon as they check their fingerprints, they're gonna be in deep shit. Again. Dean had to smile in his mind. _Winchesters in trouble. What else is new?_

Shawn felt tired. Who would've thought that one little 'vision' would be so much exhausting. Even if it was in the dream. But it was worth it. Lassie not only saw and heard him, he listened to him. Which was little weird, but not so unheard of. _Almost like old times, _he sadly thought. These times, he only saw Lassiter and Vick around here. Gus – Whoopi – still tried to find new meaning of his life in the pile of papers and pills, Juliet put in for transfer long time ago and his father was probably fishing all the time. He hated this dream. And it was really getting lame, for the most of the time too long and too boring, little bit like _Ghost Dad_.

_Why am I getting another ghost movie? And terrible one for that matter. _Shawn shook his head and followed the smaller agent to the interrogation room. The good thing about this dream was that he no longer had to worry about locked doors. Just a little concentration like when he was counting hats and he walked right through it.

Fake agent was sitting there handcuffed to the table, smug look on his face. But not long after Shawn entered, lights flickered and 'agent' started to look around, startled. When the vapor was coming from his mouth he just smirked and said: „I know you're in here, asshead. This ain't gonna stop me. I'm coming for ya." And then he leaned back to his chair as if nothing happened.

The door opened and Shawn turned around to see Lassie in his All Mighty Cop glory. He slowly came to the table, sit down and stared into the fake agent's eyes. And there began stare contest. And Shawn wanted to be over, he tried to talk to him, yell at him, tickled him, he jumped at the table, even tried chicken dance, moon dance a couple of other dances of which he didn't remember name. But nothing. He ignored him again. And that was so frustrating.

„So tell me, someone paid you? Or you're doing this for the kicks? You like to mocking the police? You're getting off on that?"

„To tell you the truth, there was one time when it was kinda hot. Lot of leather and handcuffs involved. She just loved when I humiliated her. You know, she mentioned they had some kind of training regarding police-citizen relationship. I gotta tell you, she had to aced her class. Really amazing skills."

„Shut up!"

„You asked."

Lassiter sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't let the scumbag rattle him. „Let me sum your best hits today.. forgery, impersonating federal agent, hindering police investigation and complete unrespect to law enforcement agencies. Any words on your defence?"

„I'm pretty sure that the last one is actually citizen's duty, not criminal offence." Fake agent said with grin on his face.

„You think this is funny? But wait, actually it is. You know, you don't really have to say a word and I don't really have to know your name, there is whole police station as an eye witness. Oh and don't forget that trunk of yours.." he said and put a few photos from the folder on the table. When Dean saw what was on the photos, he silently cursed under his breath. Meanwhile Lassiter continued. „You know, when I saw this, I was overjoyed. I love guns. And I'm amazed that your collection of loaded and functioning weapons can compete with my personal weaponry. You know, one of the forensic guys called it 'enough to start a little war'. Are you planning to start a war?"

Dean looked him in the eyes and thought about what exactly should he tell him. They all saw the ghost, Lassiter definitely did, that's why he was handcuffed now. _Since when people just listen to the ghosts? Damn it. _He decided to test him some more.

„Okay, I'm gonna tell you what we're doing here. Maybe I even tell you my name. I just need to ask you something first."

„You know, I'm curious. Continue."

„Is it possible that Shawn Spencer died a violent death?"

_Died_. That word again. Why everybody thought he was dead? Like that could happen. He was too amazing to die. He's never going to die. Just like Val Kilmer. Maybe they'll become unrecognizable from their former selfs, but when the world ends there will stay some constant things – him with the amazing hair, Val Kilmer with amazing everything, pineapples and his father's bald. _Oh my god. What if I change just like Val Kilmer and become bald just like my dad. Death seems so comforting now._

Shawn looked at his favourite Head Detective to see his reaction. He saw that Lassie's eyes narrowed and there were dangerous sparks in them. For a moment he was happy he couldn't see him. But then he remembered that his anger wasn't pointed towards him, but towards the fake agent. And the reason of said anger? Sore subject of Shawn Spencer, resident psychic formerly employed by the SBPD, currently invisible to them all.

„Is it possible that Shawn Spencer died a violent death?" the scumbag said. It rang in Lassiter's ears and he hoped he heard it wrong. 'The Spencer Case' was still keeping him up at night. Not only he couldn't close it, not only he couldn't caught those responsible, not only he didn't find out what happened, he didn't even find out if he was dead or alive. Of course, after all this time, it all pointed to the former. But the body to bury would be nice – right? He shaked off the wrenching feeling in his gut and decided to endulge his interrogatee.

„We don't know if he's dead."

„But you suspect foul play, right?"

„Why do you care?" Lassiter asked suspiciously. _Why does he keep asking about Spencer? Does he know anything?_

„Well, that's why we're here."

„Oh, I see. So you wake up, look up some consultant missing for five years and decide to go and play FBI? Makes sense."

„Okay, we didn't exactly arrived just because of Shawn Spencer, we didn't know it was him. In the beginning we just knew about that attacked suspect in your interrogation room and all the rumors about flickering lights and cold spots and what not."

„Rumors?" Lassiter asked with raised eyebrows but then he remembered something. „Goddamned McNabb." he cursed.

„So, we came to investigate what appeared to be vengeful spirit. Hopefully find his bones and burn it, case closed, no more ghosty Shawn, therefore no more invisible attacks, no more shattering mugs and no more flickering lights."

For a moment, Lassiter just stared at him. _Is this guy serious? _

„Ghost."

„Yep." fake agent said as if he was dealing with this every day.

„So let me get this straight. You're saying this station is haunted. By Spencer."

„That's exactly what I'm saying."

„If you're going for insanity plea, it won't work."

„Oh come on, you saw him! You all did. You can't possibly still deny it."

„What I saw was mere manifestation of my subconsciousness which was aware that you are imposters the minute you came through that door."

Dean looked at him and saw that he was deadly serious. He absolutely denied possibility of existence of ghosts, yet he listened to suggestions made by one. And he's going with what? Genius cop subconsciousness. _Idiot._ „What about all the others? They saw him too. You know, all the witnesses you talked about?"

„Shared delusion. Probably gus leak or food poisoning."

„That's just idiotic explanation."

„Oh, more than yours?"

„Listen, I know.." Dean tried to reason with him, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. He was just too close-minded.

„No, you listen, you smug..." Lassiter began but was interrupted by knock on the window. He got up, opened the door and for a while silently talked with one of the uniforms. He turned around to viciously glare on him and than disappeared. After a moment two uniforms came in, uncuffed him from the table and led him to one of the holding cells. He looked around to see Sam as his neighbour.

Sam looked at him like he wanted to kill him. „'It will be fun, just a stupid ghost', he said. 'Like a vacation' he said. 'Nothing to worry about' he sa.."

„Fine, I get it! It's my fault. But actually, no, it's not my fault. It's not like this is the first police station we came into as FBI agents."

„But it is the first _haunted_ police station. Something was bound to happen. And I think you're right. Once they check our fingerprints, it will be shitload of fun."

„Just stop it, okay! We'll figure something out."

„Of course we will." Sam smirked and Dean glared at him, but both of them knew they had work to do.

„So, the ghost. What do you think?"

„Weird."

„I would say. Exposing us as fakes isn't exactly MO of vengeful spirits."

„It's not just that. He was with me in the interrogation room the whole time and nothing. Usually they're more angry and violent. But there I was, talking to that cop about salt'n'burning him and nothing, just flickering lights and low temperature."

„Wait – you talked about what? Are you trying to get us into nuthouse? Because last time it wasn't fun."

„Don't worry, he didn't believe me. But that's not the point. Let's focus on the ghost."

Sam gave his brother piercing look. Sometimes he really hated him.

„Fine. So what? You don't think it's him?"

„Maybe."

„Or maybe he's just drained."

„Or that. Either way, we still need to find his bones."

„That could be tricky."

„Yeah, that whole missing thing is a little set back."

„A little? He's 'presumed dead'. That means they don't even know if he's dead or alive. They literally have no idea what happened to him. So 'a little setback' is euphemism of the week."

„So we'll need someone on the inside."

„What?.. Oh no no no.. You crazy?"

„Do we have a choice?"

„Oh I don't know.. maybe don't do it? It's not like he's gonna tell you."

„You have better idea?"

„What about Cas?"

„He's busy."

„Crowley?"

„Really? You all eager to kill him and yet he's the one you come up with?"

„To tell you the truth, it's stupid equally as your plan."

„It could work."

„Oh right. Because vengeful spirits are so kind. You ask him where he's buried and he's gonna tell you so you could burn him. I don't think anyone is that stupid, not even as a ghost."

„And maybe he is."

„I'm right here, you know." voice echoed in the room and both Winchesters turned to see Shawn Spence leaned against the wall. He had arms crossed on his chest and very hurt expression on his face, which quickly changed into angry one.

„So, fakers.. You've been telling people I'm a ghost." he said and began to walk towards them. And Sam for once was glad for the iron bars. At least he hoped it was iron. He looked at his brother and knew he thought the exact same thing. Neither of them really wanted to get stuck with angry vengeful spirit inside the bars which would've no effect on it. Did he mention handcuffed hands, no salt or weapons of any kind? This could be really bad. And the ghost was coming closer and closer with the same angry posture. _Just once. Just this once, _Sam thought over and over again, almost like prayer.

The Ghost was already inches from the bars of Dean's cell. „You will be punished." he said in strange voice and looked him in the eyes. _Wait, _Dean thought, _it like he _wants_ to look like a maniac.. oh hell no.. _And his fears were confirmed when he saw Shawn - the idiotic ghost - burst into laugh. „I totally got you! I can't believe you bought that! Both of you! You were scared shitless! Oh my god!"

Dean was boiling inside. He stared at the ghost as he was laughing and exclaimed: „I'm gonna kill him!"

„You mean salt'n'burn?"

„No, I mean I'm gonna kill him! Slowly and painfully!"

„He's already dead. You can't kill him."

„Just watch me!"

„Dean.."

„I will find his body, revive him and kill him again." Dean said, still angry. He looked at the laughing ghost, who began to flicker and second later he disappeared. „And I will enjoy it."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, in this chapter will be no interaction between Winchesters and Shawn, or Lassie for that matter. But little bonding between Lassie and one undisclosed character. And the Gang will be together again, very soon! And we will start with.. wait for iiit.. you know what, it's a surprise!**

* * *

_Okay, that was fun. _Shawn heard every word of their conversation. They talked so casually about ghosts and from their expressions they were deadly serious. It was really ridiculous. So when they finally saw him, he just had to jump on that opportunity. He grinned again. The look on their faces was just priceless. Their entire conversation was complete nonsense of course, but who's he to judge crazy people? He has neverending dream, afterall. But what gave him the creeps was that some of their words were getting to him. _Ghost.. Already dead... Kill him again..Wait, rewind. _Shawn 'sensed'.. well okay, it was more of a hunch, that while he was laughing he heard something that wasn't total bullshit.. he concentrated and thought back to their dialogue.

_He was laughing hard and in the corner of his eye he saw that the smaller 'agent' was ready to explode._

„_I'm gonna kill him!"he said. _

„_You mean salt'n'bore?"the taller one said. _

„_No, I mean I'm gonna kill him! Slowly and painfully!"_

„_He's already dead. You can't kill him."_

„_Just watch me!"_

„_Dean.."_

_Ha! Stop right there. _Now he had a name for one of these clowns. _But_ _what the hell is salt'n'bore? _Are they gonna try to bore him to death with salt? _Or was it salt'n'bake? _Is it some sort of new delicious, yet deadly snack? _Maybe it was... _Shawn froze when he saw someone in the hall. Someone so much familiar. Someone he thought he'd never see again. Not here anyway. But there he was, suit like always, with no hair and oddly eager expression on his face. His identical twin of a different race born from another womb, Burton Guster. And he wasn't the only one who noticed him, Shawn saw Lassiter coming to him with bewildered expression.

„Guster? What are you doing here?"

„Buzz called me. He said that he saw Shawn. Did you find him?" Shawn looked at his best friend and was touched. Really touched. He thought that he worked all the time, maybe found a nice wife and forgot all about him. But there he was, and one call that he was seen was enough.

„McNab!" _Oh dear. Poor Buzz. Hope he'll survive. _While Lassiter waited for Buzz McNab to come to them, he said to Guster: „No, we didn't find him."

„But,.." Gus began, but was interrupted when Buzz came to them.

„Yes, sir?"

„You mind telling me what the hell were you thinking, calling Guster and telling him you saw Spencer?"

„But I did saw him. We all did. Even you. Sir."

„I definitely didn't see him. If I saw anything, it had absolutely nothing to do with real Shawn Spencer."

„But he was right. That agent _was _fa.." Buzz didn't finish. He saw the furious look Lassiter was giving him and decided it would be wiser to just stop talking.

„I'm sorry, what is going on here?"

„Well we had two FBI agents here asking about Fabien Loco and Mr. Spencer, then Shawn appeared, had a vision that these guys were fake and disappeared, detective Lassiter checked their badges more closely and arrested them."

Gus looked at Lassiter who looked like he's ready to shoot him. Buzz, not Gus. Or maybe both of them. He certainly didn't look like he had any preferences.

„What do you mean, 'appeared'?" Gus asked, still confused.

„Don't you dare say it." Lassiter barked. Buzz was looking hesitantly back and forth from Lassiter to Gus but eventually he decided in Gus's favour.

„The fake agent said it was his spirit and that the station is haunted by him." he quickly said and then he ran off, afraid that Lassiter really does shoot him.

„Did he say - _haunted_?"

„Unfortunately.. Guster? Where are you going?" Lassiter asked when he saw Gus back away. As he was going towards the table with coffee machine, he was frantically looking around, as if he was expecting Shawn to emerge any minute with loud 'Booh!'.

„Guster!" Lassiter called after him once more and then followed him.

„Do you have any salt in here?"

„What? Why would we have salt?"

„I—_We _need salt."

„What the hell are you talking about?"

„We need it, now! There is no salt in the station? None?" Gus asked with terrified look. And Lassiter was loosing patience.

„The only salt in the whole station is in the evidence room. Those two jokers had it in their car. Now, try to understand my words. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About?!" Lassiter emphasized every word of his question, hoping it would get him an answer. But no such luck. Gus just turned around and ran towards the evidence room.

„Goddamnit!" Lassiter cursed and followed him.

He catched up with him in front of the door to evidence room. Before Gus could even touch the door handle, Lassiter caught his upper arm and led him from the room. When they were in the corner with no people around, Lassiter looked into Gus's eyes and saw the sorrow in them. He instantly felt bad for him.

„Guster. Calm down and tell me what's this about." he said surprisingly calmly, which had the desired outcome. Gus finally answered him.

„When I was a kid, I read some ghost stories. And I told all about it to Shawn, that ghosts cannot cross the line of salt, that it repels them, if you burn theirs bones it destroys them, stuff like that. What if it's not just a story? What if he really died and came back?"

Lassiter was still looking into his eyes and saw the struggle behind them. This young man was terrified that Spencer would come back to haunt him. And he knew why he thought that. He was feeling guilty that he wasn't with him, that he let him do the case, whatever it was about, all alone. And he couldn't blame him. Hell, even he felt guilty. He was Head Detective, and yet when he saw him earlier that day, he didn't realize that he was in some kind of trouble. And he felt even more guilty that he couldn't figure out what happened to him.

„Guster, listen to me. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I will shoot you."

„Okay." Gus smiled slightly. This was Lassie he knew and loved.

„I know you miss him. I miss him too. He was pain in the ass, but he was damn good detective and.. friend. I can't believe I'm saying this, but even if he was ghost, he would never haunt you. He would've appeared with idiotic grin on his face and some stupid movie reference. But let me ask you something, on the matter of the ghosts, what would Spencer have told you if he was here?"

Lassiter saw that Gus calmed down and was opening his mouth. But he didn't want to hear any more lies about that psychic/spirits nonsense, so just to be certain, he said:

„And drop the act, we both know that the psychic thing is bullshit. Just tell me the truth and I will forget it." Gus still looked hesitantly, so Lassiter added: „Promise on my badge."

That promise Gus could believe, so he answered truthfully: „He would've said it's never ghosts."

„Now we're getting somewhere. There is no ghost, we just want him back too much, that's all."

„I guess you're right." Gus slightly smiled. He was calmer, but he still felt guilty. He failed him, utterly and completely and nothing he could do would fix it.

„But now I have to ask you about those ghost stories."

„What? Why? You just said that ghosts aren't real."

„They're not. But those two fake agents said the same thing about burning bones as you did."

„You think they're involved somehow?"

„I don't know, but they came here asking questions about Spencer. And the next think I hear is about burning Spencer's bones. It is little unnerving, if nothing else. Could be they're just whackjobs, but maybe they know what happened and maybe they're responsible. That's why I need to know where did you read those ghost stories."

„It was some old fairy tale book. My mom should still have it, but I remember most of the stories."

„Okay, you're coming with me." Lassiter said plainly and went towards the holding cells.

Shawn was paying attention to their conversation until they reached the very awkward point. _I miss him too. _Lassiter's words still rang in his mind. Did he hear right? Lassie would never said anything like this. Maybe he's just going mad and Lassie never said anything. _Maybe it's sign of the apocalypse_. And maybe it's neither and he really did say it. But why the hell should he be so surprised? It's a dream afterall, anything can happen. The idea that terrified him was of the possibility that this wasn't in fact a dream. And what was worse, he actually began to admit that this could be reality. That the past four years, give or take, weren't dream. Dream that only seems to last eternaly and he will soon wake up and call Gus what ridiculous dream he had. But he still wasn't waking up. And they still thought he was dead. And they still ignored him. Even when he managed to get their attention, they brushed it off like something impossible. Lassie listened to him, but instantly after that he called him 'delusion' and fabrication of his 'subconsciousness'. _Wait, not all of them._ Those two imposters didn't ignore him. _Dean and Big Foot. _He needed to talk to them. They believed he was dead too, but at least they thought he was real.

„It's not him." Sam said into the silence. Dean seemed to calm down a bit, but he still looked pissed off.

„I know. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna salt'n'burn him after we're done here." Dean said and sighed. They were stucked in this hole and although he was sure that Shawn Spencer wasn't their vengeful spirit, he needed to pay. But first they needed to get out of here.

„Maybe we should ask him for help."

„Who?" Dean asked confused, but then he saw look on his brother's face. „You mean the ghost?"

„Yes, I mean the ghost."

„Have you lost your mind? Name one ghost who helped us just from kindness in his heart."

„Actually,.."

„Shut up, that doesn't count. And neither does Bobby."

Sam smirked at his answer. He knew that the real reason was that Dean was pissed at Shawn because of his hurt pride. And they couldn't let it come between them and their task ahead.

„If you say so. I'm just saying, he was good guy who was catching bad guys when he was alive, and since he still jokes around, I think he didn't change much. For a ghost, that's rare, maybe he's different, therefore he could help us."

„Forget it. Only thing I will do with him will be setting him on fire."

Sam sighed. Clearly Dean needed more time. And he really thought they really would have more time. But since when things went the way they needed?

Dean was staring at the wall in his cell. He knew his brother was right. They needed the ghost's help. But he was so pissed at him. And he was angry at himself, that he let him to fool him. His thoughts were interrupted with sudden blackout. There was dark, everywhere. Then he heard struggle in the next cell and his heart rate began to fasten in immediate fear for his brother. When he heard muffled shout „Dean!" he felt like the whole world just stopped.

„Sam?!" Dean shouted as he was trying get himself to the bars without killing himself in that _freakin' dark_. He waited for an answer, but it never came. Few seconds later lights were back up and to his horror his brother was gone.

* * *

**In the next chapter..**

_„We have another problem."_

_Lassiter sighed. Of course we have. „Well spill it Guster, what is it?"_

_„I called his father."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just a note - sorry about any mistakes I might make. Writing in english is kinda new for me, but I hope it's bearable. Also thank you very much for all reviews. It may seem I'm ignoring you, but the truth is you guys give me strength to continue!_**

* * *

**_Previously.._**

_There was dark, everywhere. Then he heard struggle in the next cell and his heart rate began to fasten in immediate fear for his brother. When he heard muffled shout „Dean!" he felt like the whole world just stopped._

_„Sam?!" Dean shouted as he was trying get himself to the bars without killing himself in that freakin' dark. He waited for an answer, but it never came. Few seconds later lights were back up and to his horror his brother was gone._

* * *

„Sam?!" Shawn heard when he reached holding cells. He was annoyed when the lights went out, but not entirely surprised. This happened rather often, at least for the last few weeks. _Sam? _He asked himself. Maybe it was the Big Foot's name.

He went inside and saw Dean frantically trying to get himself out of the cage. He looked almost terrified. And he definitely didn't see him. _I need to concentrate. Calm down. Too distracted. Focus._ He breathed out like when he was hooked up to the lie detector. Dean's expression immediately changed. There was angry look on his face and it seemed he pointed the anger towards him. _I guess he sees me then._

„Where is my brother?!" Dean barked. _Yep, he definitely sees me. _Dean was still staring at him with crazy homicidal look. _Heh. Little bit like Freddy Krueger. After makeover. _

„Did you check under the bed? You wouldn't believe what kind of things I found under mine! Last time it was Gus's collection of stitchwork magazines. It was really obscure. But then again, I have bed that can be called bed. What you have in there is more like bunk or cog.. no, that can't be right.. cob?..cod?.. or was it cot?.." Shawn noticed that Dean was giving him dumbfounded look. „What? Do I have something in my hair?"

„Just wondering if you were brain damaged when you were alive or if this is just some ghost thing." Dean said with the same arrogant smirk. But it looked like he calmed down a bit.

„Says Freddy."

„What?"

„You know, crazy ass dude killing in the dreams."

„You're calling me Freddy Krueger?!"

„You have the looks."

„What!" Dean didn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't just compared him to Freddy Krueger, did he? He certainly did not look like him! _Wait a minute.. if I'm Freddy Krueger, then.._

„Englund or Haley?" Dean asked.

„Dude, do you even have to ask?"

„Touché.. Wait, what am I doing?! I don't have time for this crap. Just.. do you know where my brother is or not?"

„Sorry, didn't see him."

Dean looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. He needed to calm down, if he wanted his help. But he will definitely not beg.

„Why are you even here?"

„Wanted to talk. You two don't think I'm not real. Unlike the rest of the station. Well, of course Buzz believes I'm real, but that's Buzz. You can't really count that."

„Of course I believe you're real. We came here to gank you. No offence."

„None taken. Many people want to kill me. I don't take it personally."

„One of them apparently succeeded."

„I'm not dead."

„Right." Dean took a deep breath. This was getting awkward. How could he still believe he's alive? And he's not even revenant. Just an ordinary ghost. Why did he deny it?

„Do you know who the other ghost is?"

„Other ghost?" Shawn asked, confused. He really didn't have any idea. So much for the help from him.

„Nevermind." Dean sighed. This is going to be a long day.. or night? He didn't even know if it was day or night. He had to get out of here, fast.

„Could you.. you know, get me out of here?" Dean asked.

„Now why would I possibly do that? You're a fraud." _Ghost with moral code, just great. _Not only he had to ask for his help, he had to convince him he's a good guy too? _Why is he so much human? _That question was attacking his mind. Because really, it was strange. He's been dead for years and yet now he looks at him and he seems to be totally uneffected by it. How could ghost remain that human for so long? Not even Bobby could do it. Well, he just had to deal with him like he was still alive.

„Listen pal, if you won't help me, I'll just break myself out, so why don't we save ourselves valuable time?"

„Do you have spoon?"

„What?" Dean was dumbfounded, again. It was like dealing with five year old child.

„If you do, you actually have a chance. It will probably take you couple of years, but I'll be right here, in front line, cheering. I just have to get my pom poms."

„Are you always like this?" Dean asked, but he already knew the answer. He probably denies he's dead because he's too idiotic and stubborn. And yet he needed his help. _We're dead._

* * *

„..you're coming with me." Lassiter said and walked away, but Gus just stood there. He realized something. He did something. Something with dire consequences. Lassiter noticed that nobody is following him and stopped. He looked back at Gus and barked:

„Are you coming or not? We don't have all day."

„We have another problem."

Lassiter sighed. _Of course we have. _„Well spill it Guster, what is it?"

„I called his father."

„You did what?!"

Gus now cursed himself. How could he be so stupid to call Mr. Spencer without verifying Buzz's claims? When he'll come here, and he'll come, he will burn the station to the ground.

„I thought you found him. What was I supposed to do?" Gus said, but he was still feeling guilty. This was so his fault.

Lassiter took a deep breath. Then he caught a glimpse of McNab. „McNab!" he shouted and the young officer hurried to them.

„Yes, sir?"

„What about the fingerprints?" Lassiter inquired. He'd really like to know who these guys were.

„What fingerprints, sir?"

„Are you kidding me? What fingerprints. I'm talking about those two imposters!"

„We didn't.. get them." McNab said nervously.

„What?!"

„Well with all that commotion with Shawn.."

„You idiot! Do you have any idea.." Lassiter started, but when he saw look on Gus's face, he trailed off. _Damn it. _„You know what, just forget it. I'll take care of it myself. Go!" He didn't have to ask twice, McNab was already walking away as fast as he could. Lassiter took another deep breath. And then another. And another. He really tried hard to calm himself down. Eventually, he succeeded.

„We gonna deal with Henry Spencer when he comes. Now,.." He started, but was interrupted when suddenly all the lights went out. _Another blackout. Great. _He needed to find janitor and kick his ass. He can't be constantly interrupted by his incompetence.

* * *

„Are you always like this?" Dean asked and Shawn grinned. _I love when they say it!_ It's like _'bigger on the inside' _for the Doctor. Ultimate compliment.

„He is." Shawn grinned even more. _Whoopi! _He turned around to look at his friend, who apparently for a moment forgot that he didn't believe that this Shawn is real. But that didn't last long. He froze and blurted: „Oh my.. Shawn?!"

„Hi buddy." Shawn said, still grinning.

„Oh no, not again." Another familiar voice said. _Lassie! _It was amazing that they could see him. At last.

„Oh come on, Lassie. I know you missed me."

„Oh no no no no..." Gus began to back away, his voice trembling.

„Gus? You okay?" Shawn asked. _What a dumb question, you idiot. Just look at him._

„I-I was right. H-he's back. He's back to haunt me. No no no.." Gus didn't pay attention to what Shawn said. He just stared at him and then he ran off.

„I'm not gonna haunt you!" Shawn yelled after him, but with no success. Gus didn't stop. He turned to Lassiter. „Lassie, go tell him I'm not gonna haunt him."

„Absolutely not. I will not listen to the hallucination."

„You arrested him." Shawn said and pointed at Dean. And Dean was loosing his patience. This bullshit was taking too long.

„Fricking christ! Just shut up, both of you! My brother – _your _suspect – is missing and you don't even notice because you're too busy fighting with a ghost!"

„He's not a ghost." „I'm not a ghost." Lassiter and Shawn said in unison. But then Lassiter's eyes fell on the empty holding cell.

„Yes, he is. But he's too stubborn and you're too stupid to accept that." Lassiter clenched his teeth, but decided to ignore what fake agent just said. He had bigger fish to fry right now.

„Where is he?" he asked Dean.

„That's what I'd like to know. Could you let me out, so I can find him?"

„No chance in hell." Lassiter said and hurriedly walked out of the room. Dean sighed. This was not his day.

„You said you're here because of what happened to Fabien Loco." Shawn said.

„Yeah."

„That wasn't a ghost."

Dean's eyes narrowed. „What do you mean? Did you see anyone?" _Could it be human? _It happened in the past.

„There's no such thing as ghosts."

„Right. Ghosts don't exist, says the ghost. Gotta love the irony."

Shawn was opening his mouth, but suddenly he disappeared. And it was not back-in-the-veil disappearance, it was forced. He saw it numerous times to recognize it. And the young black man holding an open salt cellar was eloquent in itself.

„You idiot!" Dean couldn't hold back and the black man – Gus, if he recalled right – jumped.

„W-what? H-h-he.. He.. He.." Gus stuttered.

„Yeah, yeah he's a ghost. Little advice, you genius. Don't piss of friendly ghosts, they could become much less friendly!" Dean actually didn't expect that that would happen with Shawn, but right now, _he _was pissed and he needed to take it out on someone.

„B-but h-he.."

„You know what? Stop talking, or you're gonna hurt yourself. The fact is, I need his help, you freaking moron! And now I have to wait until he gets back here."

Gus was quiet for a moment, apparently trying to get himself together. He took a few deep breaths and when he managed to calm himself down, he talked without stutter, at last.

„His help? But he's.. he's a.. ghost." he said like he was still trying convince himself.

„And anything new? We've been over this. For the last time, yes, he's dead, his ghost is here and I need his help!" Dean practically shouted. He really didn't have time for this.

„Feels so good to be that much needed." Shawn's voice said and a moment later he appeared again. Without a grin this time. He looked at Gus. „Dude, that was not cool!" he said accusingly. Gus's eyes widened. He realized that if this proved Shawn was a ghost, that also meant he was dead. Really dead.

„Oh my god, Shawn, oh my god, I am so sorry-"

„Come on, buddy. Even if I'm ghost, and I'm not convinced, it's no biggie. Doesn't mean I'm dead."

„Pretty sure it does, Shawn."

„Don't be silly. Of course it doesn't."

„Yes, it does."

„No, it doesn't."

„Yes, it does."

„No, it.."

„Stop it! Geez, I can't imagine why would anyone want to kill you."

„I'm hurt. Really, right here where my heart lies, I'm deeply hurt." Shawn said with hand on his lower back. He was grinning again. Because that felt right. That felt like before he.. before he what? Died? But he didn't die! He couldn't, right?

„That's your kidney." Gus said and he felt almost happy. He didn't realize until now how much he missed this. Yes, Shawn Spencer probably died, but his friend was still here, same as ever.

„Shut up, both of you!"

Dean had enough of it. There was vengeful spirit on the loose, his brother was god knows where and he was stucked with these idiots.

„Right, your brother. Maybe he had craving for smoothie or something and decided to get out of here to get it." Shawn said, smiling. But Dean was not amused. His brother was missing and the one who could help him was making jokes.

„He didn't break out of holding cell to get a smoothie."

„I would. He would. Any sane person would."

„You know that's right." Gus said. Both of them were now thinking about smoothies, when familiar voice yelled and startled them.

„SHAWN!"

„Oh dear.." Shawn said, flickered a little and disappeared.

„Shawn!" Gus shouted, but there was no response. „I don't care if you're dead, you will not leave me here with your father! Shawn!" Gus looked around, but Shawn didn't return back. _Damn it._This will end up badly. Gus just knew that. He walked out of the room and when he saw Henry Spencer he thought – _There will be blood._


	5. Hostage taking didn't go like that on TV

**_Sorry for the delay, but I was kinda blocked, and I have other fics too. But I'm back now and I have clear vision how to play out this__ story._**

This story is AU for Psych, but for Supernatural, it's happening somewhere in season 9. **Spoilers for SPN ahead.**

* * *

„You're afraid, huh?" Dean said and Shawn shot him angry glare. _Afraid?! _Of his father? He wasn't afraid! Absolutely not!

„No way. I just don't want my father to have a heart attack."

„Sure. Pussy." Dean said with that same all-knowing smirk. Shawn returned right after Gus left, but now he missed the Veil. This guy somehow intrigued him, but he was annoying as hell.

„Didn't you want me to help you?" he asked.

Dean just chuckled. He had one of those 'do-I-look-like-an-idiot' expressions. „And will you?" he asked and it was apparent he really wasn't expecting he would be getting any help.

„Probably not." Shawn said, because he didn't see any point in denying it.

„Then stop bitching." Dean said and began studying the lock on the cell door.

„What are you doing?" Shawn asked with raised eyebrows. He surly didn't think he could just fiddled with the lock a little and then he would be out of here, did he?

„I'm outta here." Dean said nonchalantly. _I guess he did, _Shawn thought.

„If it was that easy to break out, prisons would be empty." Shawn said.

„It's just a holding cell. And I already broke out of jail before, so this should be piece of cake."

„Wanna bet?" Shawn said with challenging look.

„I'm not gonna bet with a ghost!" Dean snarled.

„Who's afraid now, huh?" Shawn said and Dean just glared at him.

„No, seriously, what are you gonna do when you get out of here? Whole station is in lockdown, swarming with cops, because they think your brother escaped." Shawn said, trying to be reasonable for a change, but it had no effect at all.

„I'll deal with it." Dean said, still focusing on the lock.

„How exactly?" Shawn asked with raised eyebrows.

„I'll think of something. Now will you shut up already!"

„Fine, fine." Shawn said and went to lean against the oposite wall. Actually it was really fascinating. The fire in this Dean guy's eyes was indicating that he would freeze Hell, burn down Heaven and devastate all between, just to get his brother back. And when he looked at him, it seemed entirely possible. His train of thoughts and Dean's attempts to open the lock were interrupted, when the door opened. Man around 30 year of age wearing brown jacket entered, went straight to Dean's cell and pulled out a handgun. Shawn didn't know him, but when he looked at Dean it was obvious that he did. Surprise in his face quickly exchanged anger followed by plain fury.

* * *

Dean didn't think it was that bad. Of course, holding cell wasn't good. Missing Sam wasn't good. Idiotic ghost wasn't good. That he had no idea who the vengeful spirit was wasn't good either. But most of it he already encountered in the past. And somehow they always made it work, somehow they alway got out of everything unscattered. More or less. So he was prepared. But he wasn't prepared to see the man who just entered the room. He did give him a warning. But still, here he was, trapped in a cage looking at the man he thought he would never see again.

„You gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, looking at the hunter that killed him. He told him he's gonna be pissed, but what he was feeling now, that was beyond pissed. He couldn't even find the right word that would describe it. After Dean came back, he thought about going after him, but they had all this mess with Apocalypse that needed to be dealt with, so he let it go. This asshole killed his little brother and he let it go. But no appreciation, no. Instead, he pulls a gun on him. So 'pissed' really isn't strong enough.

„Where is he?!" the hunter demanded. _Okay, didn't expect that._

„What?" Dean asked, confused.

„Where is Roy?"

„How the hell should I know, Walt? Keep him on a leash next time, so he doesn't stray." Dean barked.

Walt cocked his gun and Dean nervously swallowed. „No, no, no. You're behind this. I knew it the moment I saw you here. When we last saw you, you threatened us."

„Of course I did, you just killed my brother!" Dean yelled, forgetting about the gun. „And since you're here, it's pretty obvious where Sam is. Your idiotic accomplice took him and this is even more idiotic diversion tactic!"

„It was your brother who took Roy. It's you who's trying to divert attention."

„I wouldn't even know you were here, if you didn't take Sam, you moron! And now I'm really pissed." Dean said and he was hoping he was transferring enough rage for Walt to see. He didn't really think one of them would just take Sam. And they wouldn't definitely let him alive to go after them. But Walt was stupid enough to believe that Dean would think that Roy took Sam. And it was his chance to throw him off a little. But it wasn't enough. He needed something else. He looked at Shawn, who was still leaning against the wall with raised eyebrows. With a smirk he turned his attention to Walt again:

„But something amazes me."

„What?" Walt asked.

„Each time we see each other, you seem to be more and more stupid."

„You think insults will work on me, Winchester?" Walt asked.

„I'm just saying. It's little chilly down here, don't you think? That's because right behind you is a ghost of Shawn Spencer, who devoted his life to catching criminals. Right now, I'd say he's quite the vigilante type. And you're just aiming a gun at unarmed man trapped in a cage. You're seeing the problem here, Walt?" Dean said with a smirk. Walt turned around and for a moment he froze, but he quickly got himself together.

„You think I didn't bring salt on a ghost hunt?" Walt said and reached to his pocket.

„Salt? Oh no, no.. NO!" Shawn yelled and with that, invisible force hit Walt and threw him inside Dean's cell right through the locked doors, knocking Dean on the ground.

„Son of o..!" Dean muttered and reached for dropped Walt's gun. Walt managed to throw salt at Shawn, which caused him to dissapear, before Dean hit him with the gun. Walt lost consciousness and Dean rolled him of himself. He quickly stood up, went to the door leading to the station and waited closely next to them, knowing they caused quite a noise. Cops were gonna come and he was gonna be in deep, deep shit. Again.

* * *

„Ghost?" Henry asked with raised eyebrows.

„I can confirm that sir, I saw him too, whole station did." Buzz said. Henry didn't look convinced. If anything, he looked pissed.

„That's a really sick joke, son." Henry said, narrowing his eyes.

„It's true, I saw it with my own eyes! He even acted like Shawn!" Gus exclaimed, trying to be convincing.

„You really mean it, don't you?" Henry asked.

„Yes!"

„Okay." Henry said and Gus calmed down a little, but it didn't last long. „Seriously?" Henry asked, wanting to reassure himself that he wasn't misunderstanding this.

„Yes!" Buzz and Gus said in unison.

„What are you smoking?! Christ! The fact that you would call me because of some delusional fantasy is beyond me!"

„See, it's like I said. It's just severe case of food poisoning and nothing we saw was real." Lassie said. He even stopped looking for his missing suspect so he could contribute in topic 'Gus and Buzz are crazy'.

„Food poisoning resulting in shared delusion? That's just idiotic." Henry said and Lassiter's face went immediately red. „I'm guessing drugs. Really messed up drugs."

„How is that more viable? Since when drugs induce the exact same hallucinations for dozens of people?" Lassiter said.

Before Henry could fight with him more, they heard loud bang.

„It's coming from the holding cells." Lassiter said and quickly ran off, followed by all participants in their 'discussion' and few other cops that were around.

* * *

Dean didn't have to wait long. The door slowly opened and first cop was coming inside, hand with a gun first. He kicked the gun out of his hand and with a quick move he pulled the cop to himself, with one hand holding him by his back collar and the other hand holding a gun to his head. There were other people coming inside, surprisingly not all of them were cops, but there was still enough guns pointing at him.

„Put it down, now!" Dean said firmly, but cops didn't move a inch. He focused his eyes at the detective that questioned him.

„What the hell do you think you're doing?" the said detective asked.

„I think it's pretty obvious, ain't it?" Dean said calmly. It's not like he was doing this for the first time. Which was in fact little disconcerting. So much time on various wanted lists for incredible number of crimes, and there was all that hostage taking and prison escaping, when he was supposed to be saving people. Something was really wrong with his life.

„Who's that?" the ghost's friend – Gus? - asked. Others briefly looked into the same directions and their eyes, without exceptions, widened.

„Oh, that? That's Walt. He killed me."

„Excuse me?" Lassiter asked.

„Okay, that didn't come out quite right. I mean, it was poor attempt, just like a minute ago. Where do you think I got the gun?" Dean replied.

„So, you're saying he tried to kill you in the past and he tried it again now?"

„Yep."

„Then why exactly are you holding my officer at gunpoint?" Lassiter asked, trying to sound calm.

„My brother is missing. I need to find him. For that, I need to find out what happened with Fabien Loco. I can't do that from holding cell. I saw an opportunity and took it. Now can we stop with the chit-chat? Guns on the floor, please." Dean said, growing impatient.

„I can't do that."

„Do you really wanna test me? You think I won't kill him, I won't kill all of you to get to my brother?"

„You kill him, I kill you."

„You know what? I don't really care." Dean talked calmly, but fire in his eyes must have tell the others he was deadly serious, because they suddenly looked almost nervous. Lassiter was clearly thinking over his options, but then gave in.

„Fine, fine. Do as he says." With that, Lassiter put his gun on the floor and raised his hands. Others followed his lead.

„Now what?" Lassiter asked.

„Now I want Shawn's friend collect the guns and cellphones into Walt's bag and bring it to me. And I want one cop out of here, delivering simple message. You clear out the station in ten minutes, or I start shooting."

„Oh, is that all?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he jabbed the gun deeper into cop's skin. „For now." he said and motioned to Gus with a gun. He did what he asked and put the bag to Dean's feet. Dean then motioned with a gun towards one of the cops, the only female one, and said: „You, out." She hesitantly looked at Lassiter, who just nodded. And Dean really didn't have time for this. „Now!" he yelled much more harshly than he intended and the female cop walked out of room.

„You're not getting out of here." the man in hawaiian shirt said and crossed his arms.

„We'll see, old man." Dean smirked. Before the 'old man' could reply the lights flickered and Shawn Spencer appeared again.

* * *

Shawn didn't like salt. He really didn't. There was time when he thought of it as nothing more than spice. But now he despised it. And he had very good reason. Disappearing like that wasn't pleasant. It wasn't pleasant at all. Finally, he managed to appear again.

„That was.. uncomfortable." he said. All in the room, except Dean Winchester, stared at him. Henry Spencer was the first one to talk.

„Shawn?" he said with wide eyes.

„Hey Dad. I owe you the biggest 'told you so' ever!" Shawn said and then he absorbed the situation in front of him. He didn't quite notice his father's words about 'drugs' and 'impossible' because really, it was lot to take in. Dean was clearly holding gun to Buzz's head and in Dean's cell was Walt, motionless.

„Dean?" he asked.

„Yeah, Shawn?"

„What have you done?" he said pointing towards Walt.

„He'll live." Dean said nonchalantly.

„And you've taken hostages why?"

„They're not hostages." Dean said and Shawn raised his eyebrows. Everyone else seemed to be frozen to the spot. Gus because of the weapon, everyone else because of the sudden appearance of presumed dead psychic who so casually talked with their capturer.

„Okay, technically, they are. But it's not like I want chopper and ten mil. I just want an empty station." Dean said.

„Why?"

„Hello, vengeful spirit?" Dean said impatiently.

„Right. So basically you wanted to get out of the cell and now you need help with the case, because you have no idea who attacked that charming fella."

„I don't need anybody's help!" Dean exclaimed.

„Looks like it." Shawn said cynically.

„Would you shut up?" Dean said, sounding almost desperate.

„Oh come on, where's the gratitude? Your pal comes here, wants to shoot you and without me he would. I know you saw his posture. Such hate and determination. I totally saved your ass."

„I said shut up! You're lucky I have no idea where your remains are, because I would've salt'n'burn you just from the principle!"

„You do realize you say 'shut up' a lot?" Shawn said and saw Dean's expression harden and finger on the trigger tighten. „Oh, let me guess. 'Shut up'?"

„For christ sake, Spencer, do as he says and shut up! Or do we have to call Ghostbusters?!" Lassiter barked, loosing his self-control.

„Oh, Lassie, I didn't know you know any cool movies! I'm proud of you, really."

„Spencer!"

„Fine, fine, shutting up." Shawn said and went to lean against the wall again. He heard Dean mutter 'Thank God', but he wasn't really focusing on him anymore. He eyed his father, hoping his words about heart attack wouldn't come true. And he was really worried when Henry started to laugh. Lassiter worriedly looked at him, but Henry just waved his hand. When he was done laughing, he said:

„This is so like Shawn." When the others answered him by raising their eyebrows, he continued. „What? If he had died, he would've find a way to come back just to tell me that ghosts are real." With that he started to laugh again. And the others joined him, some of them laughed, some of them chuckled, but Dean Winchester was the only one who didn't react. And in his mind was only one thought – _What the hell is wrong with these people?!_

* * *

_**So now Dean has taken hostages.. again. I'm slave of clichés. But don't forget the other hostage situation. Where is Sam and Roy? Who took them and why? Dean has a really really long day ahead.**_


End file.
